scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scrappy-Doo (Scott Innes)
This article is about the live-action incarnation. For other incarnations, see Scrappy-Doo (disambiguation). Scrappy Cornelius Doo is the nephew of Scooby-Doo, and former member of Mystery Incorporated. He is the main antagonist of Scooby-Doo Physical appearance His ears are pointed and slightly bent at the tip. His coat is brown and he has a black nose and brown eyes. During his time with the Mystery Inc. gang, he wore a dark brown collar. Personality Scrappy was described by Velma as a egomaniac, evident as he called the gang "losers" and decided that he should be the leader. He was also very irritating as he constantly believed in ghosts, despite Fred telling him that there's no such thing as ghosts. It seems that Scrappy had gone insane during the years since the time Mystery Inc. last saw him, since he sought to enact the Darkolapse ritual to become all-powerful and rule the world with Spooky Island's demons. Velma said the Daemon Ritius had corrupted Scrappy. History Early life He travelled with Mystery Inc. until they kicked him out for being a nuisance, prompting him to later take his elaborate revenge. He had shown up at Spooky Island's casting audition for an evil elf, then subdued and hid away Mr. Mondavarious so he could assume his identity for his evil scheme. Scooby-Doo (film) :For his time masquerading as Emile Mondavarious, see Emile Mondavarious (Scrappy-Doo). Scrappy-Doo first appeared under the guise of Emile Mondavarious owner of the world famous amusement park, Spooky Island. Scrappy released the creatures of the island on all the college students and Mystery Inc. and had their soul ectoplasm replaced with the creatures. Scrappy planned to complete a Darkopolypse Ritual with the Daemon Ritus and needed a pure soul to complete the ritual. Scrappy found he needed Scooby-Doo's soul to complete the ritual and had instructed most of the possessed tenants to obtain him. :For his time transformed, see Scrappy Rex. Scrappy however was thwarted from using the ritual by Mystery Inc. and only grew to a large size through the consumption of many human souls. Shaggy Rogers used the pincer to tear open the Daemon Ritus and remove the souls from his chest. Scrappy then regained his normal size and was knocked into a wall by Scooby. He was then taken away in an animal cage and placed in a police helicopter ready to take him away. Notes/trivia * Velma revealed that Scrappy was not in fact a puppy, but instead a full grown dog with a gland problem that stunned his growth. * The fact Scrappy was portrayed as the villain was due in large part to the fact that he was often viewed as a disliked character by some fans who felt his presence "ruined" the Scooby-Doo franchise. Also, the writers wanted a culprit that people would least suspect. * Scrappy's middle name, Cornelius, is only within the continuity of the film, he doesn't have a known middle name in animated continuity. * When Scrappy is left in the desert, he says that people adore him, which is a matter of opinion. * Scooby looks irresponsible to leave Scrappy out in the desert to fend for himself, leading to possible fatal consequences if he had just stayed out there and hadn't been motivated by revenge. But then again he wasn't a puppy in the live-action timeline, he just had a gland disorder as stated above. * Even though he's the main antagonist, he only appears in the flashbacks and the anti-climax. Quotes "Uncle Scooby, let me at 'em, I will scrap 'em!" "I'm as cute as a Powerpuff Girl! I'll get my own TV show!" Category:Culprits Category:Dogs Category:Kidnappers Category:Magicians Category:Mystery Incorporated (theatrical films) Category:Revenge seekers Category:Scooby-Doo (film) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (film) villains Category:Talking animals